43: Perspectives
by cali-chan
Summary: -"I guess we're going to have this conversation now, aren't we?" Peter and Caspian have a man-to-man talk before the Pevensies learn they have to leave. My take on the big brother warning. Missing scene from the Prince Caspian movie. CaspianSusan.


**Perspectives**

**Author:** Carla, aka cali-chan.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Genre:** General. You may see some humor, if you're so inclined. And I guess heavily implied romance.  
**Pairings:** Caspian/Susan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Chronicles Of Narnia_, C.S. Lewis and his representatives do. And it makes me very sad, because I'd love to have Peter to myself xD

**Warnings:** Movieverse after _Prince Caspian_. Pretty direct mentions of Caspian/Susan.

**Summary:** "I guess we're going to have this conversation now, aren't we?" Peter and Caspian have a man-to-man talk before the Pevensies learn they have to leave. My take on the big brother warning. Missing scene from the _Prince Caspian_ movie. Caspian/Susan.

**Notes:** Most everybody seems to think Peter would object to Caspian and Susan's relationship, at least on some level. It's not a bad thing, 'cause many good fanfics have come out of that premise, but I wonder, am I the only one who _doesn't_ think that way? Admittedly I haven't read the _Narnia_ books so I don't know how Book!Peter would react, but I've seen the movie twice now, and I just didn't get that feeling at all... So I thought maybe I should write my own version of the "big brother warning." I hope you guys don't find it terribly out of character (Pete may sound a lot like Edmund in some parts-- but in my defense, I think they're a lot more similar than most people think). Oh, and the title comes from Kutless' song of the same name, which has nothing whatsoever to do with the fic except for the fact that it played once on my iPod while I was writing this and it's stuck in my head since then.

.

* * *

.

King Peter, High Ruler of Narnia, walked out of his bedchambers that fine morning feeling like he should take his time as he strolled through the castle hallways. The sky was a clear, bright blue, the breeze was blowing and the birds sang contentedly outside the palace walls, as they always did in Narnia. Perhaps it was because they had finally defeated Miraz, the dictator, and restored the peace between Narnia and Telmar. Such an event could surely lift his spirit and allow him the freedom to finally enjoy the fact that he was back in this magical land that he so loved instead of only worrying about impending war. But it was more than that: something in the air told him that something important was going to happen today. He just didn't know what that was.

As he walked by the Throne Room, he saw Prince-- _King, now_, he corrected himself-- King Caspian sitting inside by himself, and he thought he should go and wish him a good morning. Peter had slept in and missed breakfast, so he hadn't yet had a chance to speak to Caspian or any of his siblings. Perhaps he should apologize for his absence, as he was sure Susan would advice him to.

He walked into the room with that purpose, but he did a double-take upon a second look at the Telmarine's figure. Caspian wasn't on his throne, as he'd expect; instead, he was sitting below it, on the steps that gave the luxurious chair its height, his forearms resting on his knees, gaze down to the floor and framed by a light frown. Everything in his posture screamed _troubled_, and it gave Peter pause. "Caspian? Is something wrong?"

The Telmarine King looked up at him in surprise. Clearly, he had been so immersed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Peter approaching. He stood up as he should out of respect, but even standing he seemed a little uncertain. "Your Majesty!" He took a breath as if giving himself time to think of what to say. "No... Not at all. Everything is fine."

Now, Peter didn't fancy himself the most observant man, but unfortunately for Caspian, he often wore his heart on his sleeve. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was thinking most of the time, and at that moment it was clear that he was hiding something. Peter knew why he'd be reluctant to share any problems with him; they were both headstrong leaders and they'd clashed more than once during this last adventure. He could understand why Caspian would be reluctant to express any of his shortcomings in front of the High King. But regardless of their past differences, Peter had grown to respect the man and his abilities, to the point where he would put his life in Caspian's hands without a second's hesitation. They both wanted only what was best for Narnia and if Peter could aid him with anything, he would.

"Look, Caspian," he said, moving forward to put a hand amicably on the other man's shoulder. "I know we got off to a rocky start, and I'm sorry for that. Sometimes... I let the whole 'Magnificent' thing go to my head." He shook his head sadly, wishing not for the first time that he hadn't let his recklessness get the better of him again and again. "But after all that's happened, I want you to know that I do consider you my friend. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell me. Hey, maybe I can help somehow! Remember... I've been where you are," he finished, his blue eyes infused with sincerity.

Hearing the High King's humble words seemed to dissipate Caspian's hesitation. "You are a good friend to me, as well." He nodded at the blond man, and Peter acknowledged this with a small smile and a clap on the back. Caspian sighed. "Nothing is wrong, I am just... thinking about what I will say to the people, today." He sat down on the steps again, much in the same position he had before. Peter moved to get comfortable on the Throne's armrest. "Aslan gave me a few announcements I have to make, but apart from that... I feel I should give them some hope for the future, for my Reign... but I have no idea how to put that in words."

After the way he'd rallied the Narnians to fight on their side, Peter found his sudden insecurity a little amusing, to be truthful. "Well, I hear from Trufflehunter that you can be quite the inspiration when you set your mind to it," he said, his tone slightly teasing.

Caspian chuckled at that. "Yes, but that was a completely different situation. My Throne was at stake, my life was in danger and... I guess when one is rushing for survival, the words simply spill out." He laughed out loud, now. "Especially if you are surrounded by a horde of angry Minotaurs who look like they could happily disembowel you if you say the wrong thing! I guess I just started speaking without really thinking, just hoping to every god out there that I was saying what they wanted to hear."

Peter laughed along with him, remembering how shocked he'd been at his first encounter with a talking animal. Although Mr. Beaver hadn't been nearly as intimidating as a Minotaur, certainly. He knew where Caspian was coming from, though, so he tried his best to be reassuring. "Don't put yourself down, Caspian. Look at it on the bright side: at least you were raised for this. I didn't have that luxury."

Caspian turned to his side to look up at him. "And yet you were the greatest King Narnia has ever known." He looked away, as if he felt unworthy. "How can I know if I will be even half as competent as you were? I did not really lead my own army, and even if we won the war, it was only for me to rule over a divided Kingdom. I am terrified that whatever I say will please half of them and make the other half want to kill me! I... I barely have the Throne, as it is," he finished, his tone obviously filled with doubt.

"Hey," Peter intervened harshly, trying to distract him from his self-deprecating tirade. Caspian stopped speaking, but still looked shaken, and so Peter knew he had to measure his words carefully. "I know this is overwhelming. It was for me, as well. I was just a boy from Finchley who thought that taking care of his younger siblings was already too much-- imagine a whole Kingdom! But we persevered." He leaned forwards, putting his weight on his thighs, to emphasize his conviction. "You just have to try your best, that's all that matters. I've seen you at your best, and I know you can do it. You didn't give up, even when it seemed that everything was lost. You spared your uncle's life, even if he surely deserved death. And when I came in acting all high and mighty, you were brave enough to let me know you didn't agree with me."

When Caspian opened his mouth to interject, he made sure to speak quickly so he didn't have a chance to contradict that last affirmation. Peter already knew what he was going to say. "Yes, you still went along with me, and it was a disaster, but you never made it a secret that you had doubts about my plan of action. In fact, I remember you calling me crazy once," he added, with a grin.

"Not you, your plan," Caspian intervened, half-smiling as he remembered that particular argument.

Peter nodded, conceding the point, though still amused. "Yes, well, at the moment I couldn't see the difference. But my point still stands: you say I'm such a legend, yet that didn't stop you from standing up for your beliefs. High King or not, you didn't let me steamroll you into silence, no matter how stubborn I was, and that takes strength. That's all you need." He shrugged, as to convey the idea more clearly-- strength; it really was that easy. "I know you don't feel you're ready, but you never will. Aslan believes in you... and so do I. You'll do fine."

The silence stretched. Caspian was still looking away; he didn't seem reassured. "If it's any help, you _can_ always act like your Throne is at stake every day. It'll probably be closer to the truth than you think." It was a lame joke, and a pathetic attempt at lightening up the moment, he knew, but he'd run out of ideas.

Peter stared expectantly at him, to see if his words had helped any. It was only after a long while that Caspian reacted at all-- with a half-laugh that felt a bit forced. "That is not really of much help," he confessed, letting the blond man know that he probably should stick to politics and not try his hand at being a jester. Peter nodded sheepishly. Caspian spoke again, though, seconds later. "You say that I will never feel ready, but... does it ever get any easier?" he asked, his frown deepening.

Peter let out a humourless snicker at the question. He shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Perhaps you should be having this conversation with Lucy instead. She was the one who was all about meeting new people, travelling to new, beautiful places and extending the Narnian reach beyond our borders... Me? I was the one to make sure the laws were upheld, punish criminals, lead the army into battle... I'm pretty sure that won't give you the answer you're looking for."

Caspian nodded, apparently understanding. After a heartbeat he looked up at he High King again, his expression somewhat more determined now. He swallowed lightly, like he was literally swallowing his fears, and then spoke: "Thank you," he earnestly told Peter. The blond nodded at him, and after his muttered "T'was nothing" there was silence again.

After a few minutes, Caspian suddenly started smiling, as if he was remembering something amusing. Peter threw him a curious glance. "It is funny that you mention it," Caspian started to explain, when prodded. "Because I do not think my voice would have been as loud in standing up to you if the Queen Susan had not shared my views." At Peter's raised brow, he almost started laughing outright. "I would have second-guessed every stance I took... but she seemed to agree, so I figured I must have made some sense."

Peter chortled. He was right, it was funny, in a sense. He leaned back against the corner of the backrest and laughed. "Yeah, she agreed alright, but there was a whole different reason for that, now wasn't there?" He was so occupied with laughing that he didn't notice Caspian's posture had grown uncomfortably stiff. When he looked back at the dark-haired lad, his expression was one of such shock that Peter found himself laughing even harder.

Caspian cleared his throat loudly. "I do not understand what you mean, Your Majesty."

Clearly he thought that playing dumb would buy him some time to wiggle out of this, but yet again, Caspian was transparent. Peter could clearly see the "_Busted!_" warning signs waving through the Telmarine's mind at the moment. "I guess we're going to have this conversation now, aren't we?" His laughter faded, but a smirk remained. "I know you like her, Caspian," he stated bluntly.

The current King's cornered expression gave way to many reactions at the same time, and Peter couldn't help but be immensely amused. There was a charm to making her sister's suitors squirm, it just never got old for him. Caspian went a bit pale, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, and started floundering for words, never settling for the right ones. After about a minute of doing his best impression of a trout, he apparently decided to accept defeat. His shoulders sagged, his gaze lowered to the floor once more and he cringed as he spoke: "I am aware that my affection for the Queen is terribly improper. You are... she is a Queen of Old, and as such she deserves my outmost respect. I should not dare even hope I can reach for something that is so... beyond me, and I will understand if Your Majesty wishes me to keep my distance."

Peter regarded the man carefully. Caspian was obviously expecting him to object to his feelings, and his deeply-instilled manners had convinced him that he shouldn't even try to approach Susan with such designs. It made the High King measure his words before he spoke. "But you don't admire her so only because she's a Queen of Old, do you?" He tried to meet the other man's gaze, to gauge his honesty when he replied, but Caspian was still looking down. "Because I'm in that group as well, and you didn't seem to have a problem letting me have it. Liking Su shouldn't be too much of a stretch."

The dark-haired man kept silent for a small while, perhaps considering how candid he should be. "I am certain that is not the reason," he started, shaking his head. "I will admit to being blindsided; I did not expect her to be so..."

"Pretty?" Peter suggested, with a small smile. "Well, I guess she does clean up well... for a sister, that is." He laughed at that, aware of how much like Edmund he just sounded.

Caspian smiled at that, too, before continuing his train of thought. "She is certainly beautiful, more so than any other woman I have ever met. But she is also so... strong. Assertive, but caring. Fierce..."

Peter saw his gaze get lost somewhere among the threads of light coming in from the window, and felt the need to cut the description short before he got treated to a sonnet worthy of Shakespeare. "Okay, that's enough," he said, gesturing with a hand to get Caspian's attention back from whatever flowery garden it had flown to. As the man's expression went back to being tense, perhaps wondering if he'd said too much, Peter leaned back against he backrest again, hands behind his head to get comfortable. "You may see her as some kind of Greek goddess, Caspian, but remember that to me, she is just my bossy, smarty-pants of a sister." He chuckled at his fellow King's confusion, but then hurried on before the Telmarine had a chance to wonder what the word _Greek_ meant. "Listen," he started. "I know you see us as idols of a sort, but in truth we're just a bunch of brats who got thrown into an impossible situation." He paused, then pointed to him with his chin. "Much like you," he finished with a smirk. Caspian had the grace to look sheepish. "You may have grown up hearing great tales of our adventures, but in this situation we're all equals. I realize that now, and so should you."

He could see that his words had given Caspian food for thought, and so he let him have a few minutes to ponder them. Peter got on his feet and took a few steps around the high chair to settle on the Throne's seat proper, one of his legs hanging over the armrest he had previously occupied. As he got comfortable the thought crossed his mind that Susan would probably tell him to sit correctly, if she saw him. It had been one of her favourite reasons to chastise him during their Reign at Cair Paravel, how it would not do for servants to think he didn't take his throne seriously and such. This wasn't his throne, though, so it didn't bother him in the slightest. But in the context of the conversation he and Caspian were having, it certainly brought up a couple of points he hadn't quite thought about before. "You know, I guess every older brother wants to protect their younger sister from the world," he started, in an airy tone that said he was speaking more to himself than to the Telmarine King. "Be perfectly happy if they went off and... joined a Convent or something, and kept away from slimy boys," he smirked. "And I do kind of feel that way, sometimes. It's tough to think that one day she won't... need me, she'll have someone else to do that," he said, almost a whisper, clearly a deeper confession than he'd originally intended to make.

Caspian paid rapt attention to his words. His tone reminded him of that moment during the duel with Miraz, when he'd turned to his younger brother and asked him about death. It was rare to see this side of the High King, and he considered it an honour to be privy to it. It gave him a deeper understanding of the man behind the sword, and his amazing bond with his family. "But I think with Susan and I, we're too close for that," Peter continued soon enough. "I mean, it's kind of hard to fancy myself her ultimate protector when she keeps scolding me to... tuck my shirt in and stuff," he laughed. "She's almost like a mom sometimes, you know."

His blue eyes went to his companion, to see if maybe he'd found his words funny as well. Immediately he noticed that Caspian was simply being polite; his smile didn't reach his eyes. Peter could've kicked himself-- of _course_ he didn't _know_. His mother was dead and he didn't have any siblings. These words were bound to make him feel down. Okay, time to skip over that particular topic... "What I mean is," he hurried to add, "if there's one thing I can't deny about Susan, it's that she's got a good head on her shoulders. She can take care of herself, just like she takes care of me, and Lu and Ed. You're not the first man to want to court her, after all. If she didn't appreciate your feelings, believe me, she'd put you down faster than I ever could. I fought too many battles for that very reason," he finished with an exaggerated sigh.

Caspian smiled, and a true one this time. "Did she have as many suitors as I've been told?"

Peter huffed. "Oh, probably more. God, scorned suitors are so annoying." He rolled his eyes as he recalled the absolutely pointless battles that ensued whenever some idiot heir of some far-away nation decided that his honour needed to be vindicated after the Queen's rejection. Caspian laughed hard at his expression. "She never accepted any proposals," Peter continued, with a smile, "but I've always figured one day she'd find the right man. I mean, I've liked girls... And she's almost my age, so it'd be stupid of me to assume she doesn't have similar feelings." Though a King, he was no stranger to hormones; he knew how attraction worked. And Susan was a girl, much more caring than he was, and with such a logical mind, that she wasn't the type to go along with something that would turn out to be a mere infatuation. He figured that if it ever happened, it would be true love, and it wasn't too far from her horizon.

He sobered up, quickly becoming deeply contemplative. "Since we left Narnia the last time... she hasn't been quite the same. Of course, we all took it hard, but Susan, well, she just closed herself off from everyone." His eyes narrowed at nothing, as he continued speaking. "She hasn't been alright, really, for a while. And I guess..." he sighed. "If this thing you guys have can make her happy, then who am I to get in the way of that?" He unexpectedly straightened up on his seat, turning towards the front, weight on his thighs as he leaned forward to stare at Caspian straight in the eye. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Susan is a very special girl, and no bloke will ever be good enough for her, at least in my eyes. But if she has to be with _someone_... well, she could do a lot worse than you."

The Telmarine stared back at him, caught off-guard. He couldn't seem to think of what to say to that. Peter, though, wasn't expecting much either; he leaned back again, legs stretching out in front of him, and smiled. "So you can rest easy. I'm not about to challenge you to a duel over the right to court my sister." Caspian swallowed lightly and nodded once, appreciative of Peter's gesture.

Peter's smile turned into a teasing smirk. "I can't speak for Edmund, though," he quipped, looking everywhere but at the other man as if that might make him seem innocent.

At Caspian's confused expression, he explained. "It may not seem like it, but Susan and Edmund are actually quite close, and he's a lot more suspicious than I am." He tried to keep a straight face, even as his fellow King started growing stressed. "He likes you just fine, but with Ed that isn't really definitive," he warned. It actually wasn't untrue at all-- his younger brother was not as quick to trust as he was, and when he did trust, it wasn't as unshakeable as Peter's was, especially if there was fair proof for doubt. "And he's sneakier than I am, too, so you might never see it coming." The man was looking somewhat unnerved, now, and Peter had to fight to hold his laughter back. Caspian kept his gaze on him, as if waiting for the punch line. Peter tried to be as serious as possible as he spoke. "I'm not joking," he added, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

He couldn't quite keep the grin off his face, but if Caspian noticed, it didn't make him feel any less shaky. "Perhaps we are getting ahead of ourselves, my friend," he started, with some trepidation. "After all, I do not have any assurance as to how the Queen feels. Perhaps I am simply fooling myself into thinking I have a chance." He sighed. "I just may end up one of those rejected suitors you mentioned."

He looked so doubtful that Peter felt he ought to be nice, for once. The poor bloke deserved a reprieve from all the teasing. Now, Su would kill him if she ever found out he told Caspian this, but... "Well," he cleared his throat. "She hasn't said anything to me, but I know her better than anyone and believe me, she's not _un_interested."

Caspian's dejection gave way to an expression that was so ridiculously hopeful, that Peter couldn't help but laugh. "Just do me a favour, will you?" he said, shoulders still shaking with mirth. "Don't... kiss her... and stuff... in front of us. Keep your... frolicking to yourselves." He cringed, though he was still smiling. "I may approve, but that doesn't mean I want to see it."

The dark-haired monarch seemed amused at this request, and opened his mouth to reply, probably about how he wouldn't do something so improper, but he was interrupted by a soft voice coming in from outside the room. "Peter?" Both men turned to look at the door, just as the Gentle Queen herself made an appearance. "Oh, good morning, Caspian," she greeted with a smile, as she caught sight of them. "We missed you both at breakfast," she added, her tone only very lightly reproachful.

The men stood up as she walked inside. Peter smirked; even if she had not mentioned Caspian's absence that morning, Peter would have known. It was obviously the first time he saw Susan that day, if the googly-eyed way he gazed at her was any indication. She was wearing a light blue off-the-shoulders dress with long, white sleeves-- looking very regal, he supposed, in preparation for the public ceremony that would take place today. The light coming in from the window reflected in the golden trimmings of the dress, and Caspian seemed completely mesmerized by it all, as she walked up to them. He barely managed an ungainly bow. "Good morning, Su," Peter said, looking intermittently between the two of them. He felt that he had to speak, else the awkward silence would stretch forever. "Uh, yeah, I slept in. Sorry about that. Did you need me for something?"

"Yes, actually," she said as she stopped and stood a few feet away from them. She paused for a second and discretely snuck a glance at Caspian, who didn't notice because he was forcing himself to look everywhere but at her. The High King fought the urge to roll his eyes again. Susan quickly brought her attention back to her brother, though, like the small distraction had never happened. "Aslan wants to talk to us. Just you and I, though."

Peter nodded, curious as to what Aslan had to say, but certain it had to be important if only him and Susan were being called. Caspian nodded as well, most likely figuring that meant this short interlude with the High King was over now. This was his cue to go and make himself somewhat productive for once today. "Then I shall go help assemble the people," he said. Both Pevensies agreed with this plan.

Caspian started to go, to follow through with his words, but Peter moved down one step from the Throne, to stand at Caspian's level, and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Give me a second, Su," he told his sister, who acknowledged this with a raise of her eyebrows. The Telmarine looked expectantly at him, and Peter leaned in, whispering gravely so Susan wouldn't overhear. "Keep in mind, though: If you hurt her, I'll have to hurt you. You're my mate and all, but she's my _sister_." Blue eyes met dark ones, and emphasizing the warning. "Got it?"

Caspian nodded immediately, completely honest and determined, honouring the trust the King was putting in him and heeding the words with all the seriousness they deserved. Peter was pleased by this, so with one last smile and a clap on the shoulder, he left Caspian standing by the Throne as he made his way to where her sister was waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" Susan asked him, curious.

"Nothing, really," he was quick to dismiss the scene, no matter how odd as it may have seemed to an observer. With one hand on her back, he gently guided her towards the door. As they walked, though, he thought back on his conversation with Caspian, and one more thought crossed his mind-- "Well, one thing's for sure: I'm _never_ letting _Lucy_ have a boyfriend," he muttered under his breath, somewhere between a growl and a sigh.

Susan mistakenly thought he'd been speaking to her, and asked him to repeat his words. Once again he assured her it was nothing, and rushed to hold the door open for her. Before crossing the threshold, she turned and gave Caspian, who was still standing at the back of the room, a quick glance and a somewhat shy smile; then she walked out without another word. Peter didn't turn to catch Caspian's expression after that, but a smirk still lingered on his lips as he closed the door behind him.

.

* * *

.

**Author's note:** Now _this_ is more my writing style! Kinda sucky, but I don't die of asphyxiation in the process... xD

And I have to give credit for inspiration where it's due-- First, to emeraldteardrops, who seems to (eh, somewhat) share my view on big-brother!Peter, at least from what I can see from _The Beast of Witherby_. Well, so far. It was actually while I was reading a scene about them in the first few chapters of that fic that I first sat down to think about Peter's reaction to Caspian and Susan's relationship. And second, to Carpe Nocturne, because she did the whole "duel to see if you're worthy" thing in _A Little Incentive_ and made it work so well, and in the sequel she reminded me of my old love for the relationship between Peter and Lucy, among all this recent Caspian/Susan-ness. It was really that Lucy line which brought on this whole thing. If you haven't read these two fics, go read them now! They're both really good.

Thanks for reading, and please review! Oh, and if you liked this, please make sure you read my other Caspian/Susan fic, _Doesn't Have To_. It's kind of a polar opposite to this one, style-wise, and that's probably why I'm so desperate to get my reader's input on it. It would help me tremendously and I'd really appreciate it if you could read and review that one as well. Thanks :)


End file.
